I love you, too
by ZeloWeirdo
Summary: An AmeCan oneshot. Rated for character death. There's a bit of fluff if you squint hard enough.


Alfred kisses Matthew on the cheek every morning and every night. Sometimes Matthew will return with a soft kiss to Alfred's lips.

They exchange the same words to each other, every day. Alfred always starts it.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Occasionally, Alfred will come home from night school, and finds the television playing softly along with Matthew sleeping peacefully on the couch, his glasses still on.

Alfred smiles lightly at this as he turns the television off, and gently picks Matthew up; bridal style of course, and walks to their room carefully and quietly, so he doesn't disturb him. After he lays Matthew onto their bed gently, Alfred gets dressed into his pyjamas. He then walks over to his boyfriend to take off his glasses, and gives him a gentle and loving kiss on the forehead.

Then he whispers,

"I love you."

Matthew just sighs contently, still asleep.

* * *

They cuddle together on the couch in their apartment room. This calendar day marks the day that they became each others boyfriend four years ago.

Normally, they don't have anything special planned for today, but this year is much different and much more special. A special day that Alfred's been planning in his head for months. He won't admit that he's nervous out loud, but on the inside, he truly is. After checking his stubborn hair, not once, but twice, Matthew assures him that his hair is fine. Alfred's ready to drive them to their reserved patio seats at that French restaurant. This is all a surprise for Matthew.

What's even more surprising from him, was when after they both finished their meals, Alfred got up out of his seat and knelt down in front of Matthew, gently holding onto one of his hands, and then pulling out a box with an engagement ring nested inside of it. Matthew nods at the question that Alfred asks, completely speechless.

They both stand up to embrace one another, happy tears in their eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Every day after that, Matthew can't help but occasionally glance at the engagement ring on his left hand. He does so as he slips on his shoes, asking if Alfred wants anything from the store, and he only asks for some chocolate milk as he walks out from the kitchen. Matthew nods, and makes a mental note of that. They exchange a soft, loving kiss and say those few words that mean a world before parting.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

A ten minute walk was all it took for Matthew to get to the store and walk out with a chocolate milk and hamburger buns for their dinner tonight, since they forgot to pick some up when they were at the grocery store. It was already getting dark, but it was all right. Matthew didn't mind; home was only a few minutes away.

He patiently waited out the two minutes before the light told him that he could cross the road. The blond began to cross to go home, the plastic bag swaying in his hand calmly before he got hit by a drunk, speeding driver as pain racked throughout his entire body, while he hit the pavement hard, blacking out. He barely hears anything, but he can hear screams, shouting, and then the faint noise of a siren before everything is silent to him.

* * *

Alfred could hear the sirens as well, going in the direction that the store was, so he decided to look out the window. All he could see was flashing lights in that direction, causing him to become mildly concerned, mainly because Matthew hadn't returned yet. He doesn't even have to think and decide to quickly turn the stove top off, and grab a random jacket, slipping it on quickly as he grabs his keys and rushes out of the apartment, running in the direction that Matthew went.

It's painful to see the scene once Alfred finally makes it there. There are already paramedics lifting Matthew into the ambulance, and Alfred crosses the caution tape, getting held back by a police officer. He can't form words into his mouth, his voice caught into his throat as he sobs out. He can't tell them that Matthew is his fiancé.

Alfred forces himself to run back to the apartment, and drive to the hospital himself.

He finds himself caught in the waiting room, anxiety filling him.

* * *

After a few hours, Alfred is confronted by a nurse, only to learn painful news.

Matthew was dead on arrival. There's no bringing him back.

* * *

Alfred goes to Matthews funeral, but doesn't talk to anyone. He can't bring himself to; the tears will just get worse and he'll become incoherent if he tries.

* * *

Alfred doesn't arrive the day of Matthew's burial. He wants to, but he just can't bring himself to. Instead, he stays in bed, burying himself in Matthew's scent, but he doesn't dare touch the other side of the bed. He only wraps all of the sheets around him, burying his face in them and sniffling.

Finally, two days later, he brings himself to drive down to the graveyard and finally visit Matthew. He doesn't care to stop the tears from flowing; it's useless to try

He finally finds the area he's been looking for.

**_Matthew Tyler Williams_**  
**_Beloved friend, son, and fiancé_**  
**_1990 - 2013_**

Alfred's heart almost jumps at the word 'fiancé', and he gives a sad smile as he places down a bouquet of red and white roses in front of the grave stone.

"I love you."

He knows that he wont get a response, but the wind blows softly and he can almost hear Matthew's voice once again.

_"I love you, too."_

**Haha what's with me killing off Matthew in like every fanfic I write**

**Oh well**

**Oh also, red roses mean love and white means purity. I thought it was cute, and then I realized that those are the colours of the Canadian flag.**


End file.
